the_petri_dishfandomcom-20200215-history
Vomiting computer arc
This is an arc that involves Thaddeus Euphemism creating a "virus" that makes computers vomit. Plot The plot begins with Bob talking in ads to Thaddeus and iBall. Thaddeus identifies the problem and takes a can of spam out of Bob's interior. In the next strip, Thaddeus expresses that he does not want Bob to get "hacked" again and introduces him to Larry the technical support guy, who Bob mistakes for Santa due to his red hat and white beard. Larry says that while he isn't Santa, he can tell who's been naughty or nice via the Internet. In the next strip, Larry installs a wireless adapter but also finds a substance (presumably weed) inside Bob. Bob and iBall claim that it's for iBall because the latter has glaucoma, but Bob seems awkward. In the next strip, Thaddeus reveals that Larry found out who put the spam into Bob and says that he gave the person a so-called "present". It turns out to be a computer virus that acts like a normal virus (i.e. produces sneezing and coughing sounds and makes the computer throw up). The computer then throws up on Bob's hacker. In the next strip, Thaddeus and Bob are watching the news and it turns out that the virus has spread to other devices. The following strip has Thaddeus freaking out about accidentally causing a problem, but Larry reveals that he created an antidote and disguised it as a video of a monkey sniffing its butt. In the next strip, Thaddeus thanks Larry for making the antidote but Bob sees a suspicious-looking pizza van and worries they're being watched. In the next strip, two Jehovah's witnesses come to talk to Thaddeus. He mistakes them for federal agents and when the mistake is cleared up, two actual federal agents arrive and they argue over who gets to talk to Thaddeus. The federal agents must have won the argument, because in the next strip, they're interrogating Thaddeus. They note that they can't arrest him because it wasn't a normal computer virus so much as a virus distributed electronically. They also note that they can't charge him with destruction of property since he didn't destroy any of the computers. However, they give him an invoice for two billion dollars for fifty million drycleaning bills. Thaddeus gets out of having to pay, however, because in the next strip, some squirrels come in disguised as a man and demand that the agents release Thaddeus in exchange to be taken to their acorn hoard, despite the agents' insistence that they lack one. Trivia * iBall never loses his vision and Bob never seems high, so it's unknown what the weed was actually for. The most likely explanation is that Bob tried weed out once out of curiosity but didn't make a habit of smoking it, or even that he tried but found it was impossible for him to smoke being a cyborg. * Thaddeus's virus infected fifty million computers, according to the federal agents. Category:Story arcs